


We'll Bleed 'Em

by daughter_of_writers_block



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack is worried, M/M, and crutchie is stubborn in an adorable way, nothing - Freeform, thats what, whats cuter then worried jack and stubborn crutchie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_writers_block/pseuds/daughter_of_writers_block
Summary: Crutchie gets beat up by the Delanceys at the end of a day and Jack is NOT happy.





	We'll Bleed 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> As my second story, I finally figured out how the archive formatting works, so if you compare this to the last one, it's much better formatted! Once again: Constructive criticism is welcome, as I'm just beginning my writing career.

Cructhie limped down the streets, the last of the day's papes still tucked under his arm. It had been a slow day, so not many of the newsies had sold much. Looks like no one was getting their day's pay. As Crutchie roamed, looking for a good place to throw those leftover papes, he stopped for just a second and looked in front of him. He still had a while to go before reaching Jack Kelly and his 'penthouse,' but he couldn't come unless he got rid of the papes.

Right as Crutchie found a nice place to hide them, he heard a voice come from behind him. "Hey, whaddya think you're doing?"

Crutchie had ignored it, not thinking they meant him, until he heard a second voice. "C'mon, ya lousy crip. Don't be scared. Turn around."

At that, Crutchie froze. He slowly turned around to face Oscar and Morris Delancey. The two stood with their arms crossed, glaring at Crutchie with ugly smirks on their faces.

"Why don't ya just leave me be?" Crutchie said. "I ain't hurtin' anyone.'

"It's past your bedtime, isn't it?" Morris, stated sarcastically. "Shouldn't ya scurry on home to your mother and fathe

Crutchie glared defensively, as Oscar finished the thought. "Oh, that's right. You ain't got any."

"You might wanna watch your mouth," Crutchie snarled, hating the topic of him being an orphan.

"Oh, is the crip givin' us sass?" Oscar looked at his brother.

"I think he is," Morris responded. "I think the crip oughta learn some manners." Both men had put an emphasis on 'crip' making the word more painful than it already was.

"I got a name," Crutchie said. "Why dontcha use it?"

"What? Crutchie?" Oscar said. "Don't see how that's any better. Still acknowledging the crutch."

Crutchie rolled his eyes and turned around again, beginning to head towards the place he and Jack stayed. "Oh, is the crip runnin' away now?" Oscar shouted after Crutchie.

"I think we oughta mess up that other leg too," Morris said, loudly cracking his knuckles.

"Love the idea," Oscar replied.

Crutchie new better then to stay. He dropped his crutch and limped away as fast as possible. As fast as he could was apparently too slow... Morris tackled him, holding him down, as Oscar, who had apparently picked up the crutch, started to beat Crutchie! He tried his hardest to break away, but he was just too small and weak.

The crutch struck Crutchie hard, causing black and blue bruises along, even drawing blood. It brought back horrible memories and flashbacks from the strike... When Snyder the Spider had beat Crutchie and thrown him in the Refuge....... he remembered how horrible it felt, causing this to hurt worse. He remembered when Jack had tried to see him. Crutchie was too injured to come to the window and see him...... he felt the crutch strike him a few more times before Oscar threw the crutch at him. it bounced away, leaving a purple bruise on Crutchie's cheek and his dignity  _mortally_ wounded

"Have fun getting home," Morris taunted. "You're not getting there anytime soon."

Crutchie couldn't respond. He clutched his forehead as he tried to stand up, which caused him to cringe in pain. Crutchie wasn't able to move, and wasn't more the night. He didn't even think about how Jack would be worried as he slipped into a painful sleep.

"Crutchie! Crutchie!" a small voice shouted from near where Crutchie lay, now awake at the first light of dawn. "Crutchie? CRUTCHIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Over here!" Crutchie called, now able to function, though still badly bruised and bleeding.

He reached for his crutch as Les walked over, now able to see Crutchie. "Hiya Crutchie!" 

Les's cheerfulness seemed to disappear when he noticed Crutchie's current state. All the injuries and bruises... he looked as if he had just been in a bad accident. Well, he was but he just didn't want Les knowing that. The poor kid didn't need to be more worried then he probably already was.

"A-are you okay, Crutchie?" Les said, moving his hand to lightly touch one of Crutchie's injuries. He cringed in pain at the touch.

"I-I'm fine Les," Crutchie guaranteed, standing himself up and starting to walk towards the direction Les came. "Lead me back to Jack and the gang, will ya?"

Les ran up to Crutchie, tugging on his vest. "Tell me if something happened last night. I know Jack won't be that pleased if you come back all beat up for no reason."

"You wanna know the truth?" Crutchie murmured as Les nodded. "The Delanceys found me last night and clobbered me with my crutch for being out too late."

Les's eyes widened and Crutchie could've sworn he saw a hint of tears. "You need to get Jack. He'll help you!"

Crutchie frowned. "Maybe," he said simply, and that was the end of it,

The boys walked the rest of the way in silence, except for when Les briefly broke that silence to inform Crutchie that Davey wasn't able to come, due to getting a bit of extra homework over the weekend and wanting to help their Pa with his work. Crutchie had nodded in response and just continued to follow the nine year old boy to Newsie Square. 

 _"_ I found him! I FOUND HIM!!" shouted Les, once they had made it. Newsies chattered and stopped buying the day's papes as they flooded over to Crutchie all talking at the same time. Jack had thrown down his papes and ran over, while the Delancey brothers just stood a little straighter and glared at Crutchie as if he were some sort of vermin.

"Where've you been all night?" Race said, the first to push through the crowd of newsies. "We was awful worried somethin' mighta happened to ya. You is always back before sundown."

"Somethin' _did_ happen to him!" said Albert, managing to get right next to Race. When Race gave a puzzled look, Albert scowled and said, "Look at 'im! You got a pair of two eyes, dontcha?"

Once Race got a closer look, he shouted, "Oh! Crutchie, what's happened to ya?"

"The Delanceys..." Crutchie muttered, under his breath so no one could hear what he was saying. Especially with the Delancey brothers' gaze burning through his skin, he didn't want to be getting in any more trouble than he was already in.

Luckily, Crutchie was interrupted by Jack, trying to reach Crutchie. "Hey! Lemme through, lemme through, boys! I wanna see Crutchie!" Once Jack made it to the front, he gasped at Crutchie and his voice softened to a quiet, brotherly tone.

"Crutchie... who did this to ya?" Jack said, worried.

Crutchie looked down and, instead of saying anything, Crutchie just pointed out at the Delanceys, who seemed to grow aware of what was going on and head back to the building.

Jack cracked his knuckles as his face darkened and his face filled with rage. "Those no good sons of-"

"Don't!" Crutchie interrupted. "Don't..."

"Crutchie, they hurt you," Jack said. "I can't just let that go! I'm goin' to pummel the life outta those useless slobs!"

"Please don't." Crutchie begged. 

Jack's expression softened again. "Fine... I won't... but please at least don't go out today. You need a day of healing."

Crutchie agreed and spent the day with Les until Davey had come to bring him to supper. A few hours later, Les had come back with a cup of soup for Crutchie. He handed it to him, and Crutchie thankfully slurped up the soup.

"Jack... I passed him with the other newsies," Les said. "He was beating up the Delanceys. The others were cheering him on."

Crutchie sighed. "He never keeps his word when it comes to these things..."

* * *

Later that night, Crutchie was in the 'penthouse' before Jack. Once Jack had made it though, Crutchie was the first to say, "You told me you wouldn't beat them up."

Jack froze and turned back to Crutchie. "Yes, I know, but I can't and won't forgive them for what they did to you."

"I'm fine Jack," Crutchie guaranteed.

"But you're not!" Jack said, concern plaguing his voice. "You already aren't walking real good with that gimp leg, who knows what'll happen? The Delanceys... they may kill ya!"

Crutchie struggled to stand up, but once he did, he hobbled over to Jack and hugged him tightly. "I'm alive now, ain't I?"

Jack smiled. "That may be true."

"Then I promise I'll live, as long as you promise you'll live," Crutchie said, still hugging Jack. 

"Promise," Jack said. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite newsie?" he added, finally breaking the hug.

"Yes, a number of times," Crutchie laughed. "But once again, I won't tell the others."

"But if this ever happens again, to anyone," Jack began.

Crutchie knew where he was going with this. He finished Jack's sentence with: "If they don't mind their manners, we'll bleed 'em."

 


End file.
